Teardrops
by Bugnuks And Crossbows
Summary: Another mission, another investigation, another plague on mankind. But this time, the enemy is a little more extraordinary, and a little less alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** Mature. This fiction is rated for graphic violence, dark themes, and character death. Reader discretion is STRONGLY advised. I may or may not post the edited version here, at a slightly lower rating.

**Pairings:** KxO

**Genre:** Angst/Horror

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

A cold, bitter wind blew through the abandoned fairground that September night, while the air was alive with the screeching of abandoned and broken rides. The island had been closed down years ago, after a fire had torn through the grounds, and all that was left in tact was the gazebo in the centre of the island, its glass broken, and its contents emptied.

Nevertheless, a man heaved a heavy sack across broken concrete to the breaker wall. He grunted a bit, as he lifted the bag onto the edge of the wall, and he stared for a moment at its contents in glee. Snatching a small pendant from the bag, breaking its chain in the process, he shoved the bag off the edge and into the ocean below, then turned and headed towards the gazebo, gazing at the pendant.

The wind turned icy, and the man tucked the pendant into his pocket, hugging his jacket close around him, as he continued toward the gazebo. He met with peculiar, invisible resistance, before a cold hand grasped his wrist. Glancing back, he saw nothing, and frowned, looking down at his wrist. Nothing held him, and yet he could feel pressure there. A bloody handprint became evident on his wrist, and he turned again, to find himself facing familiar emerald eyes.

"Judgement falls on swift wings," it whispered to him, voice hushed, and hollow, as if echoing down a tunnel. Startled, the man yanked back, landing on his back, and stared at the demure teenager who stood watching him, hardly noticing as others joined the boy.

Standing, the man shouted, and ran quickly for the docks, and his boat. He had nearly reached it, when something caught his eye – the pendant. Suspended from nothing but the air, the pendant's chain had been fixed, and hung, as if around someone's neck. An exact height, an exact shape, and finally a form appeared, to solidify his growing suspicion.

Blue eyes gazed forlornly at him, still filled with the trust he had offered, still filled with the love that had betrayed him. "They demand blood," the all too familiar face informed him, his voice ringing with hollow sadness.

Turning to climb into his boat, he found his path impeded by the others.

"They demand your blood, Meiku."

* * *

"His name is Ikume Tasheme, thirty seven. One known relative, a sixteen year old son, whereabouts unknown. He's an executive of Hashiyate Inc, and is rumoured to be the right hand man of mob leader Izuke Imura," Omi read from his envelope, as he and Ran sat in the car on the ferry to Nagasaki, and Tasheme's summer home.

"Whereabouts unknown?"

"Apparently his son went missing some time in April, and hasn't been seen since. Police haven't been able to locate him, and it's believed to be a mob affiliation which caused his disappearance," Omi responded, quietly, brushing his hair behind an ear.

As they docked, the pair prepared to leave again, driving along the coast a while in silence. While Ran focused on the mission, Omi's mind wandered, and he went through the pros and cons of breaking up into these specific groups.

Ken and Yohji were on their way to Okinawa to check out Tasheme's home, and business areas, while Omi and Ran paired off to head to the suburbs of Nagasaki. It wasn't stated where Tasheme was last seen, and it was agreed that splitting into groups would be best for all.

Nevertheless, Omi was concerned that Ken and Yohji may not see eye to eye on this situation. It seemed that their target had a penchant for kidnapping young boys, children of no older than seventeen, which seemed to irk Ken, pulling him in an emotional direction. While Yohji was put off by this, he seemed somewhat less concerned than Ken, as this whole mission seemed to have very little association with women.

Omi was pulled out of his worried musings as, by early evening, he and Ran pulled up at Tasheme's glass-clad, oceanfront summer home. As they stepped out of the car, Ran approached the door, while Omi snuck around back, along the deck.

Ran had found the door unlocked, and crept noiselessly through the house, while Omi had paused around back, frowning at something. Carefully heading down a stone pathway, and steps, the cinnamon haired boy soon strode out onto a relatively well-cared for dock, puzzling over something.

His redheaded partner glanced through the back door out, before heading out to join his leader. "Something wrong?" Ran asked, glancing around.

"It feels like something is missing," Omi shook his head, then glanced at him. "Find anything?"

"Nothing. It's clean, he's been here recently, or has a housecleaner, but otherwise there aren't any signs of life."

"I see," blue eyes gazed out to the water a moment, before he turned to ascend the stairs. "Well, we're here anyway, lets take a look around."

* * *

There was utter silence between the pair for a minute.

"Can I –"

"No."

"But… just -!"

"No."

"I just want – "

"Yohji!" The wavy haired man sighed as he gazed longingly at a beautifully crafted statuette in Tasheme's home. Pearl adorned in a marvellously pure white marble, she was a figure of absolute beauty.

…And Ken refused to let him touch it.

Quietly moving on, Ken lightly ran a finger along the rim of a picture, and knelt to look at it properly.

"Is she naked?" Ken jumped, and turned to glare at Yohji.

"No, she is Tasheme's son…" the brunette turned back to the picture.

Glancing over his shoulder, Yohji 'hmm'ed lightly. "Looks kinda familiar, huh?"

"If you mean Omi," Ken nodded. "But there are differences." And he was right.

The boy in the picture sported a short, clean-cut bob, and hair almost as blonde as blonde could go. Their faces almost matched in shape and skin tone, and their eyes, both bright, large and blue, were nearly identical. While the young Tasheme boy's eyes had little flecks of green, and his whole appearance was that of an innocent school boy, right down to the private school uniform, he had some of the same shadows in his eyes that were familiar from their own home.

"Where have you gone…?"

* * *

Night came, finding Omi gazing out the rear window of the Tasheme summer estate. He wore a puzzled, and focused expression, his hands twitching in agitation. Ran stood just behind him, not quite understanding what the boy was puzzling over.

As if unaware of Ran's presence, Omi snapped his fingers, and exclaimed "The boat! The boat is missing!" startling Ran, and causing him to jolt a little. Omi whirled around, nearly running Ran over, before noticing his presence. "Ah! Aya-kun! There you are! I got it! I knew something was wrong, and I finally got it! The boat is missing!"

Ran blinked at him, as his heart-rate slowly returned to normal. "What makes you think he has a boat?"

"First of all, the dock, it's too well kept not to be used for something," the cinnamon haired boy began, sticking up a finger, "next, the seaweed along one side of the dock is all cut short, probably to keep it from getting caught in propellers. I noticed in the garage there's a large canister of fuel, probably used to refuel the boat, and lastly…" Omi trailed off, turning in a direction and walking away.

Too curious to be left behind, Ran followed after him, and nodded, once the final piece of evidence was presented to him. "Yukio Tasheme… a boat named after his son."

Omi nodded, all too enthusiastically. "So, here's the thing: according to Ken-kun and Yohji-kun, Tasheme-san has been off work for almost a week, and his apartment hasn't been visited recently. He isn't here, and this place also looks uninhabited, however…" he paused, blue eyes flicking out the window, "his boat is missing."

As the two stood in silence, staring out at the water, in the direction of the dock, Omi's eyes suddenly widened, and he pointed out along the horizon. "Aya-kun, do you see that?"

"Hm…?" Ran moved to the window, focusing on the direction Omi pointed in.

"There's a shadow there… an island maybe?" Omi mused, and then frowned.

"An island… perhaps. For now, let's get a hotel, we'll call Ken and Yohji, and we can investigate it tomorrow."

Nodding, Omi pulled out his cell phone, dialling Ken's number, as they exited the house, and climbed into Ran's porche. As they drove away, Omi avidly informing his best friend of their discoveries and Ran focusing on the dark road, neither noticed the dark mist that rose from the ocean, enshrouding the house they had just exited in shadows.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Well, this is my first writing of this sort... I'll probably be editing it for posting here, but I'll try and give a link to where the proper version is. A lot of this content may be disturbing in later chapters, there will be gore, there will be death. But I hope you all enjoy anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

It was mid-afternoon of their second day of investigation when Ken and Yohji made their grand entrance into the shabby inn that Ran and Omi had signed in to. It would have been just another day, if the room that they had stuck their arguing heads into hadn't had such a serious atmosphere, as both of the current residents had been staring with solemnity at an article.

The mood ruined for the newcomers, Ken stuck his head over Omi's shoulder, and read aloud to his annoyed partner. "Kizen island amusement park was shut down last week after a strange series of incidents, ending with the burning of the fairground. During the five days of high activity, seven people died."

Ken blinked, and looked to Yohji, not quite deciphering the full meaning of this. Yohji, too, just shrugged, annoyance forgotten for the moment as he and Ken turned their gazes to their younger leader.

"Kizen island is less than a mile off the coast from Tasheme's residence. He owned the island at one point, before selling it to the current owners," Omi explained, "it was never resold after the fires, it's been abandoned for years."

"Tasheme's boat is missing, and he hasn't been seen. We haven't located any of the bodies of his alleged victims," Ran continued, pulling out a phone. "We're heading to the island."

Yohji perked up. "Wait, wait… we get a boat?"

"Pack your gear, boys, we're headed to an amusement park," Omi stated, as he clicked his laptop closed, and tucked it away, preparing his gear.

It was nearing six pm as the men of Weiss approached Kizen island. Ken seemed disappointed as the boat ride came to an end, but Omi was grateful in excess. He loved the docks, he loved the ocean, he loved the water; he couldn't stand the three and a half hours of being seasick, with a maniac driver behind the wheel of a far too powerful engine. When this was stated, the driver took the criticism to heart.

"Hey! I have my license to drive this vehicle," Yohji sniffed.

"…That's the only reason you drove," Omi grumbled, climbing off the boat unsteadily, and onto the island's dock.

With barely a moment's hesitation, Ken disappeared down the dock a little ways, and called back to the others. "The Yukio Tasheme is the boat we're looking for, right?"

Omi, slinging his bag over his shoulder, approached him to identify the boat. Setting his bag aside again, he slipped carefully onto the boat to look around. "Yeah, this is Tasheme's boat."

Ran and Yohji soon joined their younger companions, Yohji hunched over a part of the boat, examining an odd mark, while Ran moved past the boat towards a glittering object on the fairground's pavement.

As he approached the small, glittering object, and reached to pick it up, something more notable caught his eye. A trail of blood.

"Oi, Omi," Ran called, turning back towards the boat, and stepping back onto the dock. Omi poked his head out the boat, and over the edge in acknowledgement. "There's a blood trail.

Omi stepped over the edge of the boat, gratefully climbing out of the boat again. "Ken-kun, Yohji-kun," he instructed softly, "come with us. If blood's already been spilled today, I want you with us."

Picking up his bag, Omi turned and walked toward Ran, Ken and Yohji's shoes tapping softly on the wooden dock behind him. The sun had nearly set, now, and the blood trail that Ran had located seemed to glow an eerie yellowy red colour. With the redhead leading, sword drawn, the group followed the trail single file, eyes darting around at every noise.

The wind picked up as they progressed, the old Ferris wheel creaked, and squealed in protest to movement, and somewhere in the distance a tarp snapped sharply in the wind, repeatedly. The trails previously perfectly round droplets suddenly died off, and became a watered down mark of dragging.

Fresh wet footprints were to either side of the line, as if a large group of people had helped drag the unidentified victim. Omi could feel his skin begin to crawl as they approached the gazebo, and his eyes darted around, his fingers wrapped tightly around a handful of darts.

Heebegeebes were one thing; this was something else entirely. Something snapped, and all four boys jumped, turning back to back in a close-knit circle, weapons drawn, and ready.

A cold sweat began to roll down Ken's cheek, his fists were clenched unnecessarily tight, and his jaw clenched. Beside him, Yohji had bitten right through the cigarette that had been perched at the corner of his mouth, and he could feel his knees shake. Giving a slightly nervous laugh, he was the first to break the circle.

"Come on, guys, it was probably just a bird or something…"

Not entirely convinced, Omi sidled over to Ken, deciding that single file was just plain easy pickings, and Yohji moved slightly forward to join Ran in the lead. The door creaked heavily as Ran nudged it open, and he and Yohji paused to cringe, the blonde pulling his shirt up to cover his nose at the stench.

It was sickly scented warm air that emitted from the room, seeming to penetrate even the clothes that Yohji tried so desperately to use to hide from the scent. As much as Omi wished he could deny it, he would have even preferred the smell of Yohji's strongest cigars to the scent that seemed to permeate the air around them.

The sun had now finished setting, and as Omi backed away from the gazebo, a shrill cry rang from somewhere in the rafters. Even Ran jumped as the cry lead into the sounding of a deep bell, and the swordsman dashed into the building to investigate, with Yohji close behind him.

Knees weak, and hands trembling, Ken turned to Omi for direction, only to find himself alone. Turning, completely, Ken stared in the direction they had come from – the blood trail, and footprints had vanished. Omi's bag lay in the distance, contents scattered noiselessly, but there was no sign of the boy.

Now alone in the fairgrounds, Ken debated his options. On the one hand, Yohji and Ran were already inside, partnered, and working on the eerie shriek. On the other, Omi was alone, and nearly useless in hand-to-hand combat.

His mind quickly made up, Ken dashed off in the direction of Omi's bag, searching for signs of where the blonde might have disappeared to.

* * *

Ran stood in the middle of the gazebo, staring up at a rickety old bell. Dusty, and covered in cobwebs, it showed no signs of disturbance in the last year, much less the last few minutes. There was no residual swaying, or falling of dust; the bell was completely immobile. He whirled around quickly at a shuffling noise, raising his blade quickly, only to find it pressed against Yohji's throat. 

"Whoa, Aya… you got the creeps, too?"

Lowering his blade, Ran looked away again. "This whole island feels wrong. The more I see of it, the less I want to be here… It feels like…"

"…death," Yohji finished, and Ran nodded his agreement. The scent was still pungent in the room, stale, rotting and metallic mixed with the fainter smell of sea-salt, for a smell that became a taste.

"Where are Ken and Omi?" Ran asked, finally, turning to glance at Yohji. The older man blinked, turning to look back towards the entrance.

"I'm not sure… I thought they were right behi – Omi? Is that you…?" Yohji blinked.

A shadowy figure approached them, short, light hair hanging limply around a youthful face. "Why are you here?" the figure asked, eyes hidden under messy bangs.

Yohji stepped forward a bit, kneeling to the child's level. No, this child was much too small to be Omi, much too young. "Hey there… we're just looking for a friend."

Ran approached, standing to one side of Yohji, watching the boy, as he slid his sword into its sheath. "What about you? Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" Yohji asked the child softly, "shouldn't you be home?"

The child finally looked up, staring Yohji directly in the eye. As Ran watched in silence, Yohji and the child seemed to have a short staring contest, before Yohji cried out and leapt away from the boy. Startled, Ran drew his sword again, backing towards Yohji.

The boy stared at them a moment more. "You must leave. The others will not be pleased."

A thick mist saturated the room, whirling around them, though there was no wind present, and when the mist cleared again, a few moments later, there was nothing.

Ran knelt by Yohji, glancing at him. "Are you alright?"

Yohji shook his head, and reached for a cigarette, hands trembling as he attempted to light it. "What… what the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

"Omi…?" Ken called, softly. He was beginning to think that he had made the wrong decision. A mist had risen from the ocean, and his vision was heavily impaired. That aside, he had found no signs of his best friend, and had managed to get himself lost. 

He reached down, grabbing his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialling Omi's number. After waiting a moment, with the phone at his ear, Ken pulled it away to look at it. No signal. "Just my luck," he muttered to himself, and continued in the direction he had been walking.

Pausing a moment, Ken suddenly rushed forward. "Omi? Is that you?"

A boy stood at the edge of the breaker wall, staring down into the water below. His hair blew gently to one side, shorts quavering noiselessly in the wind. Frowning, Ken called out again, walking closer. "You have to get down from there… If you aren't careful you'll fall. Omi!"

Ken jumped as his phone suddenly rang, playing a sickeningly cheerful tone. He quickly pulled the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ken-kun? Ken-kun, where are you?" Omi's voice trembled over the phone, with worry, and a hint of something else that the quick greeting didn't allow him to catch.

"I'm just behind you," Ken said, glancing back towards the wall, before staring. The figure on the ledge stood staring directly at him, green eyes shining intently at him as they connected.

"Ken-kun, I don't see you… I need you… Something's wrong, and we shouldn't be separated like this. Please, Ken-kun… I'm… I'm scared."

_So am I!_ Ken's mind screamed, his gaze still captured in that emerald whirlpool, _please, God, Omi come find me…_

"Ken-kun?" Omi's tone became increasingly more frantic. "Ken-kun, please talk to me… I need to hear someone talk, Ken-kun, please…"

But Ken's tongue seemed frozen. In the blink of an eye, the figure that had stood on the breaker wall came to rest right in front of him, a malicious look overtaking the doll-like face.

"Blood, blood, blood," it said softly, its voice chilling Ken to the bone. "Such a tainted little heart that resides in you."

"Stop it!" another voice called, and a shining pendant glimmered at the corner of Ken's eye. He couldn't look away from the emerald eyes before him, yet. "Stop it, Tsukane, please stop!"

As the emerald eyed boy took a short step toward him, a loud crack, much like thunder, echoed through the fairground and both boys disappeared. The mist retreated back into the water, and arms wrapped firmly around Ken's chest from behind.

"Ken-kun… Gods… you terrified me," Omi's voice whispered from behind him.

As movement began to return to his limbs, Ken moved his arms to touch Omi, before he turned quickly, and yanked the teen into a tight hug. "Ken-kun? Ken-kun what happened? What's going on?"

"Where are Aya and Yohji?" Ken whispered.

"I… I don't know, Ken-kun," Omi shook his head, his face buried in his best friend's chest, his slender form shaking. "We have to leave, okay? I don't like it here. I don't like this one bit."

"Let's find Aya and Yohji… and we'll leave," Ken agreed. "We can come back during the day, when we can see what's around us."

Nodding, Omi released Ken, only to clamp his hand tightly around Ken's. "Don't leave me, okay? Stay here with me?"

Ken nodded, wrapping his fingers firmly around Omi's hand. The pair headed back towards the gazebo. A blue, teardrop pendant glowed warmly behind them, blue eyes gazing forlornly after them.

"Please… take me with you," the boy whispered, reaching a hand out to the retreating forms. They didn't respond.

* * *

End

* * *

Eh, adding chapter two pretty quick, because I'm a sucker like that, not drawing it out. Ah well... 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Yohji stared out at the dock, his cigarette dropping from his hands to the ground, only half smoked. Ran was busily trying to get his cell phone working, to no avail, while Ken and Omi checked the ropes that had previously tied the boats to the dock.

The boats had vanished. The ropes hadn't been cut, or untied from the posts, and yet both the Yukio Tasheme, and their little rental boat had disappeared. The water sloshed quietly beneath their feet, drowned out by Ken's quiet cursing, and Omi's worried pacing.

"I just want to leave," Omi murmured, as Ken finally moved to hug the boy who was slowly growing frantic. Omi had never been one for scary movies, or pranks, or slashers; even psychological thrillers could give him nightmares. Despite all his training, Omi was beginning to panic, and in turn passed on his fear to Ken.

The brunette stroked Omi's hair consolingly, as Ran tucked away his cell and approached the trio. "No luck. There's no signal out here," he stated.

"How did you get a hold of me, earlier, Omi?" Ken asked quietly, only to have Omi shake his head.

"It was a fluke… the phone lit up, and when I grabbed it, it was already calling you," he stated, fisting Ken's shirt.

Yohji ran a hand through his hair, pulling out another cigarette, his third of the night. "Looks like we've gotta find another way off this rock," he said, turning to glance at the fairground. The Ferris wheel loomed eerily over them, in the distance, casting unnatural shadows on the ground by the light of the waning moon.

The group paired up again, as they had earlier in the evening, with Omi latched firmly to Ken, and Ran and Yohji leading the way, they began to follow the shoreline around the edge of the island. None of them knew how large the island was, or how long it might take for them to trace the whole outline, and none of them cared. They all wanted one thing: to get off the island.

They walked in uncanny silence for a time, even their shoes making minimal noise against the concrete; Ken pulled Omi a little closer to him, as the temperature dropped, and each exhalation presented them with a barely visible cloud that soon dissipated.

Suddenly, Omi stopped. Ken, too, paused, glancing at Omi, and Yohji and Ran soon followed suit, glancing back at their youngest member.

"Omi wha – " Ran started, but Omi raised a finger to his lips, gesturing for silence.

For a time, no one spoke, and there was a curious silence. Ran began to open his mouth to question Omi again, when it struck him. There was no sound of water. The waves made no noise against the rocks, or against itself. There was no hint of wind. The Ferris wheel didn't creak, their hair didn't move, there was no rustling of branches. There was utter silence.

Slowly, Omi edged toward the breaker wall, hand clenching Ken's tight enough that the brunette's knuckles were crunching together. Omi peered over the wall, and screamed, fleeing back, quickly.

Ran and Yohji jumped, and Ken was knocked off his feet at the abruptness of Omi's movement, but all froze as a paranormal light radiated over them. A form seemed to leap from the ocean, perching on the breaker wall with a smirk. Emerald eyes hollowed, and it's nose mostly removed, and sewn shut, it was the same figure that had pinned Ken before.

Ken began to try to creep back, not quite standing, but the figure was soon on him, running a sharp fingernail along his jaw line. Ran, began to move forward, swinging his sword towards the figure's head, only to have his entire body jerked aside, and sent skidding across the pavement.

The boy glanced up, eyes drilling into Ran's violet ones as the man tried to stand. "You only know to respond in violence," the boy announced silently, "does the harm of others content you so?"

Ken let out a cry as the boy's nail sliced through the flesh of his chin, gouging a line from his chin to his ear. Omi began to jerk forward, with a pain-laden "Ken-kun!" but the figure stood, retracting its nail. It frowned, glancing at Omi's neckline, and then cursed, disappearing back into the water with a resounding splash.

No one moved, for a moment, and then Omi dashed towards Ken, kneeling to help him up. Grunting, Ran made his way to his feet, and Yohji stood staring.

As Ken finally stood on both feet, he turned to thank Omi, and froze, moving his hand to Omi's neck. "Where did you get this…?" Ken asked, fingering something dangling there, that the boy hadn't noticed before.

"Get what…?" Omi blinked, looking down at the object Ken had grabbed, and staring.

Ran, too, recognised the object, and slid closer. "Omi, where did you find that?"

Omi shook his head. "I – I didn't! I haven't seen it before in my life!" He stated, grabbing it and tearing it from his neck, tossing it aside.

The brunette stared after it, then knelt to pick it up. "It's… so warm," he said, cradling it gently in his hands, then looking to Omi, and the others. They, too, gazed back at him. Or behind him, rather. Slowly, Ken turned to look, almost terrified to move.

A young boy, his face twisted in sorrow, observed them. Cropped blonde hair scattered messily atop his head, and blue eyes shone in pain and despair as he watched them, with a glimmer of something not yet known.

Brushing past Ken, with no contact made, the boy walked to Omi, and held out a hand. The pendant sat there, on its repaired chain. Ken glanced down at his hand. Finding it empty, he stared towards Omi, and the pendant that was being offered to him.

"Please, take it," the boy whispered, though it was quiet enough around them for all to hear.

Yohji backed away from them, Ran moving away in the opposite direction. Omi stared at the pendant, in horror.

"Please," the boy repeated, "it's important."

Omi slowly began to nod, and the boy's sadness gave way, for a brief moment, to a small smile, before a resonant splash spoiled the moment. All turning to find the source of the sound, they found the emerald eyed boy had returned, standing where Yohji had previously stood.

"He is the worst of them, Kiyu, and you choose him? How sickeningly sweet," the emerald eyed boy spat, his eyes darting to each of the three members of Weiss, who stood in horror at the spot where Yohji had stood.

"Mark my words, bloodied ones; no protection Kiyu can offer will help you. You can fall to us," he said, and his voice hardened, "or you can fall to him."

Without another sound, he vanished, as did the boy called Kiyu, though the pendant now hung heavily around Omi's neck. Inching away from the breaker wall, Ken grasped Omi's hand, and Ran joined them.

Omi's eyes began to shimmer as tears welled up, and began to fall. "Yohji-kun…" Omi whispered softly, "oh Yohji-kun… what have they done?"

Ken slowly pulled off his jacket, setting it aside, then removed his gloves. Omi glanced at him, then shook his head. "Omi… I have to check," Ken murmured, "someone has to check."

"I'll go, then," the blue-eyed boy stated. "You and I both know I climb better than you do, anyway."

Ken shot a hesitant glance to Ran, who nodded, before he backed away from the wall. Slinging a leg over the edge, Omi began to descend, carefully placing his feet, and hands. Ken kept an eye on Omi, as he continued down, while Ran watched over the amusement park, in case another visitor decided to join them.

Finally reaching the bottom, Omi stood on the top of a flat rock, reaching to grab what appeared to be an arm. As he pulled, white fabric and a hand became visible beyond the body he was currently working at. Frowning, Omi pulled harder at the body he believed to be Yohji's, dragging it out of the water, onto the rock.

Laying the body on its back, Omi brushed wet bangs from the gaunt face. Yohji's eyes gazed hollowly up, sunken into his face after mere moments. Tearing up, Omi reached to close his eyes, and moved back to the water, reaching for the hand. Grasping it, firmly, he began to pull it to the shore, having some troubles due to the swelling of the skin, and slipperiness due to water absorption.

As he got it closer to shore, he suddenly yelped as the hand grasped his wrist. The water bubbled somewhat, and a face appeared under the water, staring up at him. As much as he struggled, Omi couldn't break free of the hand, and his gaze met that of the person underwater.

The pale face shifted, its face lighting up somewhat, and its mouth began to move. No sound came from it, but Omi's mind was filled with a groggy voice demanding that he die, repeatedly.

The hand released, and the body dropped back into the dark depths.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

_Authoress Notes: Teardrops is going temporarily on hiatus while I finish the last three chapters of Shadow Eyes. Once it's complete, I will return to updating. Thanks for your patience._


End file.
